Apareciflaw
by Lady of Garaland
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Lily descubre a James hablando con su primo Zac sobre chicas en un aula? De como Lily y James empiezan a estar juntos...    Es mi primera historia, se aceptan críticas, recomendaciones, etc. Muchas gracias por leer!


Appareciflaw

A Harry Potter fanfic by Lady of Garaland

James Potter es un apuesto joven Gryffindor que cursa último año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería; de pelo azabache y ojos oscuros, es considerado por la mayoría de las muchachas del colegio uno de los chicos más atractivos junto con sus amigos los Merodeadores. Ellos son James, llamado Cornamenta, Sirius Black (Canuto), Remus Lupin (Lunático) y Peter Pettigrew (Colagusano). Son desde primer año mejores amigos y expertos en bromas.

Ese día James no se encontraba demasiado bien: había dormido fatal y le dolía la cabeza. El hecho de que acabara de salir de una clase en la que habían estado practicando un hechizo amplificador vocal, desde luego, no ayudaba lo más mínimo. Por ello, decidió irse a la tranquilidad del jardín tras avisar a sus amigos.

Cuando estaba llegando al vestíbulo principal, su primo de once años, Zac, lo interrumpió. Era un niño bajito y delgado pero muy fuerte, como todos los de su familia. Era además extremadamente agudo e inteligente y tenía una profunda intuición. Nada más ver a James, Zac se dirigió a su primo.

-James, por favor, podemos hablar un momento en privado…

Su primo asintió y, a pesar de no encontrarse muy bien, se encaminó a un aula vacía no muy lejos de allí. Al llegar hizo aparecer un par de sillones cómodos donde ambos se sentaron.

-¿Qué tal Zac? ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Comenzó James.

- Si te refieres a físicamente, me encuentro genial. Creo que hasta en el último mes he crecido un par de centímetros.

-Ya te dije que no te tenías que preocupar por tu altura. Todos lo Potter somos además de guapos altos y tú no ibas a ser la excepción. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Quise hablar contigo ahora, James, porque en verdad las cosas no me van tan bien. – Añadió Zac en voz baja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Se interesó su primo

- James, te lo contaré porque tenemos mucha confianza y me gustaría que me aconsejaras.

- De acuerdo, tú dirás.

- El otro día invité a Hannah a dar un paseo por el jardín para estar un poco a solas con ella, ya sabes que ella me gusta mucho y que somos buenos amigos…

James asintió, Zac llevaba ya tiempo hablando todas las vacaciones de esa chica.

El caso es que poco después de llegar se acercaron Ben y sus amigos y se empezaron a meter con nosotros. Cuando intenté defender a Han me enviaron a la enfermería…

James no daba crédito a lo que oía: aquellos Slytherin eran rastreros y mezquinos, pero no esperaba que lo fueran tato, y menos aún, que fueran capaces de mandar a alguien a la enfermería.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

- Ayer por la tarde. Hoy a media mañana regresé a las clases.

-Debiste buscarme entonces. Esto no quedará así, nadie se mete con un Potter y queda impune. Tienes a los Merodeadores a tu completa disposición. Podemos gastarles una broma a esos idiotas y que queden en vergüenza delante de todo el colegio. No lo olvidarán en su vida…

- No, James. De eso me encargaré yo. Quiero que me ayudes en otra cosa…

- ¡¿Cómo? – Se sorprendió James.

- Sí. Aún no terminé de contarte. El caso es que ahora, Hannah no me trata como siempre. Quiero que me ayudes a conquistarla y que salga conmigo.

James estaba sorprendido. Era por todos conocida su fama de mujeriego, aunque ya pasara tiempo desde la última vez que salió con una de ellas.

- La verdad es que me gustaría poder ayudarte, Zac, pero a pesar de tener experiencia con chicas…

¡Pero si tienes a todas las chicas de Hogwarts a tus pies! Bueno, las que no están con los otros Merodeadores, quiero decir. – Se rió.

De repente, James se puso serio:

- Puede que le guste a muchas chicas y que haya salido con muchas de ellas. Sin embargo, la que en verdad me importa ni siquiera me mira y piensa que soy un idiota. Así que, la verdad no te puedo ayudar mucho…

¿Cómo…? – Inquirió Zac – Lily.

James abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Cómo es posible que su pequeño primito, por muy inteligente que sea, se diera cuenta de algo que hasta a el le había parecido desapercibido durante mucho tiempo? Ante la cara de asombro de su primo, el niño le aclaró.

Es por la forma en la que la miras. Además, que te pases todo el tiempo que puedas criticándola por lo que te dice, desde luego no ayuda. –Se rió.

Parecía que ese niño usaba legeremancia. Un momento, James se tensó. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si se enteraba de todo lo que había estado pensando sobre Lily en ese rato? Por si acaso, levató los escudos de oclumancia. En cuanto salió de su asombro, se dirigió a su primo.

- ¡Enano! ¡Cómo se te ocurra decirle a alguien que estoy enamorado de Lily Evans te mato! ¿Vale?

- Jajaja! Tranquilo. ¡Ya se lo has dicho tu ahora a todo el castillo! De todos modos no se lo diré a nadie. Tu también guardas mis secretos, ¿no?

James asintió.

- ¿Entonces, me ayudarás con Han?

- Haré todo lo que pueda. La verdad no se me ocurre mucho…

- Quizá yo pueda ayudar.- Una voz sonó desde la esquina del cuarto.

De la nada apareció una joven de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, alta y vestida con el mismo uniforme de los dos chicos, Gryffindor.

- ¡Lily! Pero…¿qué haces aquí?¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

- Esas son muchas preguntas –replicó ella, segura pero sonrojándose un poco. – Lo importante ahora es ayudar a Zac con Hanna. Y, por cierto, aún soy Evans para ti, Potter.

- Ya te dije que me llames James, Lily.

Sin hacer caso del joven, Lily se dirigió al pequeño:

-¿Conoces un encantamiento llamado _Appareciflaw_?

-¡¿Cómo?¡- se sorprendió el pequeño.

- Veo que no. Simplemente dices esa palabra, _Appareciflaw_. Es un encantamiento que sirve para…

- Sirve para hacer aparecer la flor favorita de la persona que tienes delante – la interrumpió James con una sonrisa, mirando a Lily.

- ¡Ah!- Reconoció Zac- es la que James utilizastó en el cumpleaños de la tía Ele…

- ¡Zac! - Lo reprendió su primo. - ¡Te dije que no le contaras esas cosas a nadie!

-Deja que el niño se exprese, Jam…. Potter.

Sin embargo, este no añadió nada más.

- Esa chica, Hannah…¿ No es esta rubita que siempre anda con un libro de arte bajo el brazo?

- Si, es ella. – contestó embobado Zac.

Veo que te gusta mucho…Yo te recomendaría de vez en cuando regalarle una flor. Eso a las chicas siempre nos gustan. Creo que es todo un detalle.

Cuando te refieres a cualquier chica, te refieres a cualquiera, cualquiera…. – inquirió James interesado.

Ante la afirmación de la chica James sonrió.

-Ya que dices que le gusta tanto el arte, -añadió James- ¿Por qué no la llevas en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade al salón de madame Mondmarte? Esa que tiene todos esos cuadros.

-Ya lo había pensado, - respondió el chico- pero te piden edad mínima y yo no puedo….

-Eso no es problema, -interrumpió Lily- James y yo nos encargaremos. Tu prepárate para este fin de semana. James, vámonos para Hogsmeade.

Lily se dirigió a la puerta.

-Pero… qué..Cómo...- Lily arrastró a James por el castillo hacia uno de los pasadizos que llevan a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Cómo los conoces? – Se sorprendió el chico.

- Tú y tus amigos no sois los únicos. Ahora seremos una pareja de enamorados que quieren una cita para este sábado. Date prisa, no seas tan lento. Y no hagas tonterías, Zac se merece estar con Hannah.

Poco antes de llegar al salón de madame Mondmarte, James la detuvo.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Lily?- quiso saber James mirándola a los ojos.

- Ya te lo he dicho, porque…

- La verdad, Lily, sé que por eso solo no estarías aquí y menos conmigo.

La chica suspiró y se armó de valor.

- Puede ser también porque en los últimos meses me he dado cuenta de que no eres tan malo como yo pensaba, que te he hecho sufrir y tratado fatal, rechazándote todas las veces. Sé que no me merezco que me trates tan bien como me tratas, porque me porto muy mal contigo siempre. Sé que soy una estúpida por darme cuenta tan tarde que estoy enamorada de ti. Solo espero que me perdones y podamos ser, por lo menos y, aunque me duela, amigos.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, James abrazó a Lily y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

-Tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos y tampoco lo seremos ahora. Sin embargo, me gustaría pedirte que fueras mi novia. Así que, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Lily se quedó sin palabras. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Tras un momento, asintió y a continuación sintió los suaves labios del ahora su novio besándola. Entre besos ella le dijo:

- James, puedes llamarme Lily.


End file.
